combatchessfandomcom-20200214-history
David P. Schneider
David P. Schneider''' is a competitor in the Midwest Combat Chess League currently signed to The Dragons.' History 2007 [ Archive Retrieval Error....] 2008 [ Archive Retrieval Error....] 2009 [ Archive Retrieval Error....] 2010 [ Archive Retrieval Error....] 2011 David began the season promoted to the King of the Cavaliers, a decision that was derided by many of the team's fans as well as his own teammates. Because of the Cavalier's traditional advancement structure, most assumed Robert Korsmo would assume the position. However, the general manager believed that Schneider could lead the team to greater victory than it had ever achieved, and they were correct. Through David's stern disciplinary leadership, the team was undefeated in the regular season. '2011 Championship Match''' Schneider was riding a perfect season into the championship match against the Legion, and was looking to repeat his performance of defeating them from the regular season. The match was progressing well for his team, until a series of key defeats left his grasp on his teammates strained. In a bout between Robert Korsmo and Nicole Laurenne of the Legion, Schneider chastized Korsmo for allowing his opponent to pick up her weapon after being disarmed. Korsmo's immediate response of forfeiting the bout rattled Schneider, and was the key moment he realized his reliance on his teammates could no longer carry him through the bout. Near the end of the bout, Schneider was blocking Legion pawn Katrina Swalby from gaining a promotion. Then-Cavalier pawn Jon Bigelow fouled Swalby during her movement, which Legion King Mike Lubke responded to with a King's Challenge. While seen by many as a pointless move on Lubke's part, it showed that he was not afraid as king to engage in personal combat. This was something Schneider had been criticized of earlier in the season by Lubke, and his subsequent decision to attack Swalby was proof of its effect on him. The bout was contested with smallswords, a weapon with which Swalby had little to no familiarity, but she managed to disarm Schneider and thurn the bout into an unarmed contest. Schneider was forced to tap out due to a kimura armlock, with his own sword inches from his fingertips. 2012 After his "meltdown" in the 2011 championship season, David was asked to step down as King of the Cavaliers. Forming The Templars Schneider was convinced (rightly so) that his team's performance in the regular season was more than enough to justify his staying on as King, despite his poor personal performance in the 2011 championship match. Enough of his teammates agreed, that he decided to lead an exodus from the Cavaliers and to form his own team. This was possible as a result of the disbanding of The Mongoose after the 2011 season, leaving a gap in the league roster. Along with several former Cavaliers, Schneider fromed a new team to compete in the 2012 season: The Templars. Joining the Legion Later in the Templar's disastrous 2012 season, Schneider was once again asked to step down from the position of King. His next opportunity came from the most unlikely of places: a Bishop offering from the Legion. New King Nora Sachs invited Schneider to join the team openly, an offer that Schneider accepted despite personal friction with then-Queen Mike Lubke, his former championship rival. Schneider experienced unimagined success during his brief time on the Legion, and was a key player in their 2012 Championship match against the Corsairs. He was on the verge of tying the record for most wins in a single championship match, but lost his 4th bout to Corsairs Queen Meredith Larson. 2013 Schneider was picked up by The Dragons at the start of the 2013 season, where he continued to excel as both a fighter and a coach. His appearance during the 2013 Championship was cut to a highly expected 1 fight, falling to Steve Looten in a Case of Rapiers contest. 2014 After Daniel Sbriglio's highly unsatisfactory performance in the 2013 Championship, Schneider was able to successfully lobby Dragon's Management for not only Sbriglio's removal, but his own installment as King. Schneider struggled in the early part of the season as he made obvious effort to place more trust in his players, even when they made questionable or out right poor choices in weapon selection. This lead to The Dragons to having 2 match losses by the mid-season for the first time in franchise history. Despite speculation by many that this would lead to Schneider being sacked as King, Dragon's Management kept Schneider on; a decision which they would not regret as Schneider was able to successfully win not only the next 3 matches, but a Semi-Final match against The Roses. The 2014 Championship Match marked the highest point in Schneider's career, when after being cornered in checkmate by The Phoenix, he invoked the King's Perogative for the first time in MCCL history. After defeating Steffi O'Brien and David Elwyn simultaneously, he seized the initiative and led his team to victory, capturing the championship for the first time in his career and the 4th for the Dragons franchise. Fighting Style Schneider is one of the most well-ronded of all competitors in the MCCL, excelling in nearly every weapon style available. While having a slightly higher success rate with rapiers, none of his losses can be attributed to weapon selection specifically. Accomplishments King of The Dragons (2014-), League champions (2014) King of The Cavaliers (2011) Inaugural King of The Templars (2012) Longest Recorded Balestra in the league (12' 3") Category:Fighters